


Match Three Skills on Point

by LoverlyMadhatter



Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Edging, F/F, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Shyness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverlyMadhatter/pseuds/LoverlyMadhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was always disappointed that we didn't really get to experience how each character was after the night date, so I decided to give everyone my idea of how each of those went.</p><p>All 12 characters, all 12 scenes, essentially.</p><p>Pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nikki Ann-Marie

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit i haven't posted anything since like... summer.
> 
> hella.
> 
> hope y'all enjoy, i got really into huniepop and i kinda hate myself but wtfe

                Her eyes are shut tight when your skin first meets.  It’s nothing, really – just your hands beneath the hem of her sweater, fingers splayed gently across her tummy – but her eyes are screwed shut.

                “Nikki,” you whisper from above her.  You want her to open her eyes, want to see those beautiful blues looking up at you, trusting and nervous and dark.  Unfortunately, she doesn’t do what you want her to do, so you crane your neck down and place soft kisses on her eyelids.  Nikki jumps at the contact and you pull your head back to chuckle.

                She opens her eyes finally to you grinning down at her.  Her face flushes dark and she looks away from you – it’s not as good as when her eyes are on you, but it’s better than having them closed.

                “Don’t laugh at me,” she says with a little bit of a pout, and you crane down to kiss her cheekbones this time.

                “How?” you ask, voice a purr in your throat.  You inch your hand up higher on her waist when you say this, and she doesn’t seem to notice.  “You’re just so cute.”  Her cheeks deepen in color and she puts her lip out into an even bigger pout.  You notice how the light of your lamp glints off of the moisture on her lips, and you realize the urge to suck on that plump organ is pulling strongly at your gut.  Just as you reach in to do that, however, she interrupts you.

                “I bet you say that to all the girls,” she says, and you back your head up.

                “No one’s _nearly_ as cute as you.”  Your urges finally take hold and you tilt your head down to capture her lips in a kiss.  You move your hand up her shirt further while kissing her, and when it reaches her silky black bra, you can’t help but wrap a hand around her breast and squeeze.

                She breathes hard into your mouth, and though the taste of her on your tongue is beautiful, the lack of sound isn’t quite.

                “Nikki,” you sigh, hoping to coax some sort of sound out of her, but nothing comes, so you put your mouth to better use and cover the pulse point in her neck with it. The most you get is a small gasp, but it’s not nearly enough.

                You kiss down her neck until you meet the fabric of her sweater, and decide that it’s time to come off. She doesn’t make any noise as your fingers curl under the hem of the fabric and lift up and over her head, but you have to lead her to lift her arms up so you can actually get it off.  You toss it off of the bed and onto the floor, but before she has a moment to protest at your mistreatment of her clothes, your mouth is making moves down her chest, sucking a bruise into her collarbone.

                “Hey,” she breathes, putting her hand on your head.  You look up, hopeful that she’ll finally make some noise, but you’re just greeted with an annoyed look on her face.

                “Hm?” you hum in question, and she quirks an eyebrow.  With your eyes locked on hers, you dip your head down again, and deliberately suck another bruise into the meat of her breast above her bra, and though her face twitches with annoyance, you can see the pleasure that stops her from staying angry.

                Her skin tastes sweet, and you can tell instantly that she spends her day with as little activity as possible.  It still smells like the sweet scent of her body lotion, and though the taste isn’t quite so pleasant, the little hint of skin you get beneath it without any twinge of salty sweat is wonderful. You let out a little moan when you pull the cup of her bra down and latch onto one of her nipples, hoping to elicit a gasp or a moan.  To your disappointment, though, she puts her hand over her mouth as she watches you below her glasses.

                Even when you rock the nub between your teeth she’s still silent, hand over her mouth, but now her eyes are on you.  You’re grinning as you move your mouth down her torso, one hand staying on her breast and the other expertly unbuttoning her shorts.  You vaguely realize that this isn’t a skill you used to possess and wonder if Kyu has anything to do with this, but your mind is focused on Nikki right now, so you shake the thought of Kyu away.

                Your mouth moves slowly down her skin, pressing light kisses to her sternum just below her breasts, to the space her ribcage leaves, and down to her belly.  Nikki gives you a gasp when you kiss her belly, not so much in pleasure but more because you’ve found her ticklish spot; even so, the sound is so sweet to your ears and you’ve got to have more of it.

                Her bra cup snaps back over her nipple when you remove your hand, and you feel her chest tighten like she’s going to whine at the painful friction of the cloth rubbing against the hard little nub.  The sound doesn’t come though, and it’s like the let off tease just before you orgasm.  You involuntarily groan deep in your chest, and you see her face flush, which only spurs you on.

                As you slide her shorts down her legs, you kiss down the inside of her thighs, making her skin tingle and her body shake.  Your eyes flick up to her as you press your mouth to the soft satin of her panties, inhaling the clean scent of her body, watching her hand move off of her mouth to curl into a fist.  She bites her knuckle when you lightly scrape your teeth down the fabric, and the heat that’s been slowly building in your gut bubbles.

                You keep licking and sucking on the outside of her panties, one hand on each of her thighs to keep them from clenching around your head, watching as her chest heaves up and down.  She’s too nervous to do anything but continue to bite on her knuckle, and you’re content just to watch her struggle not to make noise, little silent gasps leaving her body as she breathes like it’s the first physical activity she’s done all day – which, you know, it probably is.

                “Stop,” she breathes.  Her panties are soaking wet, and you know not all of it is saliva, and as much as you want to keep watching her struggle, you pull your head off.  Before you have a chance to ask her why, she’s already working her panties off.  When you take over and slide them down her legs, she reaches behind her and takes off her bra, and you finally see the first sheen of sweat on her skin.  It’s all blotchy where the blood is rushing to it, and your chest swells with a little bit of pride when you see the blooming bruise on her breast where you left your mark.

                “Can I?” you ask when she’s settled again, and you struggle not to laugh at her hair sticking up all over the place.  She nods, back to her quiet, nervous self, and sticks a knuckle in her mouth.

                You waste no time in pressing your mouth to her clit, and when you suck hard on it you’re surprised that she’s able to keep her sounds stuck in her chest.

                “Nikki,” you breathe, and as soon as you turn your eyes up to hers she looks away.  It spurs you on even harder and you have to take your eyes off of hers to focus on what you’re doing.

                Knowledge that you shouldn’t have comes to you, and you slide one finger into her slick opening, pressing it upward toward the outside of her body.  You see her eyes widen and her head snap back to front to face you, and you know you’re in the right spot.

                Your finger presses in up to your third knuckle as your mouth works furiously on her clit, tongue swirling in ways that you shouldn’t know, making her shiver and shake with each pass.  Her hand comes down away from her mouth and grips into your hair, and you can’t help but grin into the space between her legs.  Her thighs are shaking around you, tightening around your head, but you still don’t hear any noise coming out of her.  Looking up at her, her eyes are screwed shut and her lips are still pursed tightly together, and you know that if she comes without making a sound, it’s going to be a damn shame.

                Instead of leaving your other hand down on your own aching clit, you wipe it off on your sheets and bring it up to Nikki’s mouth, swiping your fingers along her bottom lip.  Her eyes open up wide, and she opens up her mouth to take in your fingers, but as soon as she does it, you press a finger up into the bundle of nerves and suck hard onto her clit.  Shivers wrack her body and her thighs squeeze uncontrollably around your head, but her mouth is already open and sounds are spilling out of it.

                She cries out, deep within her throat as she comes.  Gasping your name, her nails scratch into your scalp.  The sounds are gorgeous, high and uncontrolled, and the sting of her hand pulling on your hair is almost enough to make you come.  You don’t, though, and the whole lower half of your body aches as Nikki writhes beneath you.

                You sit up on your knees and look at her, watching her face as she comes down, eyes slowly opening to find your intent gaze on her as you rub at your own clit.  Your body is shaking and her face is flushing.

                “Nikki,” you gasp, bending over and resting your head on her knee. As soon as her name passes your lips, she lets out a shuddering breath on her come down, and there’s a whine that escapes her throat as she breathes.  The sound is enough to pull you over the edge, and in a moment you’re coming into your own hand, mouth open as your head rests on her knee, whispering her name again and again.

                There’s a moment of stillness in your bedroom while the air settles, and as soon as you remove your head from her knee, Nikki is already up and rushing toward the bathroom.  You see the reddened skin on the back of her neck as she rushes in there with her gathered up clothes, and you can’t help but laugh.

                “Nikki, baby, you don’t have to get your clothes on that fast,” you say, walking up to the bathroom door.  You lean your head against it, listening for her response.  Instead, you hear the shower turn on, and you’re silently thankful that your bathroom doesn’t lock.

                “Nikki,” you say again as you open the door.  She’s already in the shower, so you poke your head in.  Her back is turned to you, so you say her name quietly again.

                “Ah!” she gasps as she jumps, covering her body as she turns to see you.

                “Do you mind if I join you?” you ask smoothly, and her face is red again.  She turns away from you and nods, and you shed your pants and step into the shower with her.

                “You can spend the night, you know,” you say quietly, coming up behind her and coaxing her to turn around.  Her glasses are still on, little droplets of water on them, and so you reach up and gently remove them from her face.  Nikki flushes an even deeper red as you reach to place them on the bathroom counter, embarrassed and nervous again.

                You gently pull her close to you and bring your hand up to tuck wet hair behind her ear, placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

                “Do you… do you want me to stay?” she asks, her voice still small and a little hoarse.  You smile and bring her in to another gentle kiss, then pull away.

                You both finish your shower, taking turns washing the sweat sheen from your body, and Nikki surprises you when from her bag she pulls her most comfortable purple pajamas.  It makes your heart swell to know that she planned to stay since the beginning.

                Both of your bodies are soft and exhausted when you lie down beside each other, wet hair soaking the shirt on your chest as she gently falls asleep beside you.


	2. Audrey Belrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You only have one thing on your mind as you jangle the keys to your apartment: how to get Audrey to _shut the fuck up_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for those two people who commented recently on Nikki's chapter. I've got u.  
> I've been wanting to write more of this, but I kind of lost my flame for writing smut and uh... I think it might be back!
> 
> Now that school is winding down to an end, I hope to write more!
> 
> <3

You only have one thing on your mind as you jangle the keys to your apartment: how to get Audrey to _shut the fuck up._

She’s been bitching your ear off for what should have been the quick 20 minute walk to your apartment, but with her it’s been like an eternity. Her nerves are fried: it’s not her usual pointed anger, but a babbling in your ear of general annoyance, and honestly you’re pretty sure that’s worse than what it usually is. You have an idea of why she’s so nervous – one that Kyu pointed out to you – and when she starts fiddling with the hem of her short skirt, it’s pretty much confirmed. Either way, you’re not going to go easy on her; you have no desire for your neighbors to have to hear her bitching for the rest of the night. Heated moans and screams are whatever, but her bitching is just _embarrassing_.

You curse as you struggle with the lock, trying to get it open as quickly as possible before one of your neighbors steps out to see who’s cursing up a storm. It finally comes open and you breathe a sigh of relief, wrapping your fingers around her skinny arm and pulling her forcefully into the doorway. Moving faster than you think you’re physically capable of, you shut the door quickly behind her and slam her against it.

“Hey! Don’t think you can just man handle me like that! I’m not some bitch you can –“ The rest of what she has to say is lost into your mouth, melting into muffled groans of partial protest, but you’re not having it.

“God, you’re so much cuter when you’re quiet,” you breathe against her mouth. Her eyes burn and her mouth opens to retort, but you dive back in and swallow her words.

As much as you can feel she wants to get into it, her stubbornness keeps her jaw tense and her body rigid. Her hands are pawing at you uncertainly, fisting your shirt, dropping down to her sides, wrapping around your back only to lie still and stiff. You pull back for quick breath and she tries to talk _again_.

“If your mouth keeps running, I’m going to have to gag you,” you threaten as you tilt your head, capturing the sweet flesh of her neck in your teeth.

“You’re fucking disgusting,” she spits, and it drops fear into your gut. You stop what you’re doing completely and disconnect yourself from her. You’re about to ask if she wants to stop when she opens her mouth again.

“Where the fuck are you going?” she snarls, fists twisting your shirt and keeping you from pulling further away. Hesitation dissolves instantly, and you keep her from making more noise by shoving your thigh in between her legs.

Audrey chokes on the words she was about to spit, and the blush on her cheeks deepens to a dark red. You reach down and grasp her wrists in your hands, pressing them against the hard wood of the door, and instead of bitching at you, Audrey _whines_. It’s a beautiful sound, sending heat straight to your core. You breathe harshly onto her neck before you latch onto it again, grinding your thigh up harder into her, lifting her heels up off the floor beneath her.

“Ahn… what the f-fu-aaaaahhhhhh –“ Audrey gasps as you bite down particularly hard on her neck, lapping at it and watching the bruise bloom as she struggles to breathe against you.

She’s shaking around you, vibrating against your thigh, and when you let her heels sit back onto the ground, she nearly slips out from beneath you. You quirk an eyebrow at her, plastering on your best shit-eating grin, and she’s too wobbly to bark at you. Perfect.

Her body is light and therefore easy to lift, draping her legs over your arm bridal style. You take her swiftly to your room before she can gather the coherence to start bitching again.

Your room is messier than you remember it being: your sheets are mussed like someone rolled around in them for hours, all of your makeup is open and spread on your dresser, and you have lingerie and clothes on the floor that you haven’t seen in years. You grimace and curse Kyu, but Audrey either doesn’t notice or doesn’t mind. She lands on the bed and bounces back into the air a few inches, before she’s still and bitching again.

“What the fuck are you thinking, just tossing me like that? Ugh, I don’t even know _why_ I came home with y-y-yOU!” Her last words hitch with her breath as you pull down her tanktop without ceremony and pull a nipple into your mouth. It doesn’t stop her voice, though, and once she regains some semblance of composure, she’s bitching again.

You look up at her and when your eyes meet, she surprises you by blushing furiously and turning away.

“Stop looking at me you fucking pervert,” she mutters. You keep looking at her with an eyebrow quirked, egging her on. She doesn’t turn back until you bite down on the meat of her breast, but when she does she opens her mouth to complain and you shove your fingers past her lips.

Audrey tries to spit your fingers out of her mouth, but your hand isn’t budging. You feel her jaw tense and threaten to close her teeth around your fingers, but you’re not playing that game. You’ve been around Audrey enough to know that she’s all bark and no bite, literally. For good measure you rock her nipple between your teeth to challenge her, and though she’s ready to fight, she doesn’t bite down.

High on power, you come up and cup her face with your other hand, bringing your faces so close that you can feel her breath coming harshly through her nose.

“Suck, bitch,” you order, forcing a growl out of her throat. She’s pissed, but her pupils are blown wide and her cheeks are pink, and when she scrapes her teeth over the thin skin on your fingers, the jolt goes straight to your clit.

Once she submits, you return your attention to her chest, repeating the rough ministrations on her other nipple. There’s not much breast there, but her nipples are cute and pink, and it’s all you really could ask for. You rock her nipple between your teeth again experimentally, and when she doesn’t protest, you decide she’s quiet and dazed enough. There’s a string of spit that drops from your fingers and onto her chin, and you can tell she’s about to start talking again. All at once, you cover her mouth with yours and push aside her panties to plunge your fingers into her slick opening.

“Ahn!” Audrey groans into your mouth, and when you place your thumb on her clit and start flicking it back and forth, she groans again.

You pull off of her mouth, turning all of your focus to pressing your two fingers as hard into her g-spot as you can while you thumb at her clit.

“Fu-fuaaa-fuck!” she shouts, hands gripping your sheets until her knuckles are white. As you fuck her, the filth that streams out of her mouth is so disgusting that you can feel yourself getting turned off. She’s insulting you – worse than it usually is – and you can’t imagine that being sexy in anyone’s fantasies. But, you’re good at what you do – you’ve been taught by the best – and soon she’s shaking and squeezing her knees together around you, filth pouring out of her mouth like vomit. But you can’t put up with that.

Just as she’s about to lose it, you pull your hand completely away from her, and her string of insults stops. She keens deep in her chest and lets it bubble out of her throat, looking at you viciously. Her cheeks are pink and blotched and her eyes are narrowed, and you feel nothing but malice coming from her. The insults were too much, but _this_ , knowing she’s moments away from reeling back and tearing your face off, this is _hot_.

“I told you to shut the fuck up,” you say, sitting back so you’re on your knees. “But if you can’t do that… do you want me to gag you?”

The thought of her drooling around a gag could make you cum on the spot, but you know she won’t go for it.

“I’m not fucking doing that, you perv,” she spits, and you shrug. You make like you’re going to leave, and she reaches out to wrap her fingers around your wrist.

“Are you going to be quiet?”

She sucks her teeth and rolls her eyes, and you make like you’re going to leave again. Audrey doesn’t let go of your wrist. You turn back to her and quirk an eyebrow, and she begins unbuttoning her shirt with a huff.

“Whatever.”

When she finishes taking all of her clothes off, you turn back around and situate yourself between her legs, pulling her mouth into a kiss while your hands move back to fondle her breasts. Soon, though, she’s pushing you down, getting you away from her mouth and down toward where she wants you to be. You decide you’ll play along with her, and scrape the soft skin of her stomach with your teeth as you wiggle down the bed and, subsequently, her body. Your eyes meet as you reach the end of her stomach and come to her baby-smooth pubic mound. You kiss it and drag your teeth over it, just like you were doing with her stomach. Audrey sucks in a breath when you dip your head down, but when your mouth meets her inner thigh instead of her clit, it comes out as an angry groan.

You continue this pattern, ghosting breaths over her slit, but passing over it altogether for the soft flesh of her thighs. She grunts with every pass, and you can feel her resolve starting to break.

“Come the fuck _on_ ,” she whispers, but it’s loud enough that you can hear it. You lift your head and all she needs is for you to quirk an eyebrow before she shuts her mouth again. A shiver runs up your spine at just how quickly she follows your orders, and you decide she’s been good enough to get what she wants.

Without any warning or finesse, you dip your head down and wrap your mouth around her clit. She nearly _screams_ when you suck hard, but no coherent words leave her mouth, only broken moans and cries. But when her body starts shaking again, her resolve breaks and the filth begins to stream out of her mouth again, much to your dismay. Instead of getting turned off, though, you’re excited.

Her thighs squeeze around your head and she’s about to go over the edge. You grasp her thighs with your hands and, just before she falls, you pull them apart and lift yourself out of them.

“Fuck!” Audrey chokes. Her hips gyrate up, trying to get some sort of friction, but you keep yourself far enough away that she gets nothing from you. She looks beautiful – red hair splayed against the white of your pillow, face pink and blotchy, and there’s a scowl on her face that would make someone weaker wet their pants. She looks fierce and livid, but you see the lust clouding her eyes, and it gives away just how weak she is right now. A flash of heat lights up your groin, and you barely are able to contain a feral growl.

After enough time passes that Audrey has sufficiently come down, you give her no more warning than a wink before you dive back in, swirling your tongue viciously around her clit. Your fingers press hard up against the bundle of nerves inside of her, and the combination of you and her previously unspent orgasms, she comes to the brink rather quickly. But, as soon as she’s shaking again, her filth comes back; if she thinks she’s going to get what she wants just because you’ve pulled her string so tight, she is sorely mistaken. You pull off of her just before her orgasm crashes.

This time, Audrey _sobs_ , roaring out in frustration as she tries to generate friction by gyrating her hips. There are tears welling up in her eyes, and if you were a better person, you would feel bad. But you don’t.

“Do you want to cum?” you ask, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. Words lost to her, she groans pathetically and nods her head. “You have to be good, then.”

This time you come in slow, and that’s as much of a shock to Audrey as anything. You swipe your tongue over her clit painfully slow, and it gives you a chance to look up her body to her face. She’s biting down on her lip, barely holding back a scream. Watching her struggle is enough of a treat in itself, and you file the image away for later.

“You’re doing so good, Audrey,” you praise. Two fingers press into her g-spot and massage it slowly while you watch her. “Look at you… trying so hard to be so good.”

Audrey lets go of her lip with her teeth and lets out a guttural moan. Her eyes narrow down at you, and you can’t hold back a laugh. She’s so pissed, and it’s making everything so much better.

“What do you want, Audrey?” you ask, licking up her slit with the flat of your tongue. “You won’t get what you want unless you tell me.” You push up particularly hard against the bundle of nerves, and inside of her throat she lets out a frustrated little scream.

“You know what I f-ahhh-fucking want,” she growls back at you.

“Mmmmm where are your manners, Audrey?” You’re egging her on so hard, and the angry looks you get go straight to your core, making your panties wetter than they already are. “Tell me what you want… politely.”

“Augh.” She squeezes her eyes shut. “I w-want to c-cum.”

You hum and swipe your tongue over here again. “Aw so close aren’t you?” you whisper. “What’s the magic word?”

She struggles, more than she had when you pulled off of her, more than she had through your entire courtship. Audrey’s never been at _anyone’s_ mercy like this, but she’s like putty in your hand.

“P-please…” she finally groans, and you grin.

 “Good girl.” You dive in, unrelenting as you swirl your tongue on her clit. You press your free hand into her belly where the thin skin covers the top of her g-spot, then pound into it from the inside, feeling her shake underneath you. Blood is roaring in your ears, but you can still hear her moans and pleas as you fuck her raw.

“Let me hear you,” you say, and the string you’ve pulled taught inside of her snaps. She lets out a _scream_ and clenches her thighs around your head; you can hear her heartbeat. Her hands reach down and tangle hard in your hair, and you’re embarrassed to admit just how wet it makes you. You continue to feast until she’s squirming and cursing at you to stop, and finally pull off when she grabs your hair and yanks your head back.

“I said fucking stop it, you prick.” You grin at her and dive in to meet her mouth, hoping she tastes herself on your tongue. She pulls on your hair so hard it brings tears to your eyes, but she’s grinding her hips up against you, so you keep kissing her. And her filth tastes delicious as it pours out of her mouth and onto your tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not revised this nor have I gotten anyone to beta. If anyone is interested in being a beta for HuniePop fics, I totally need one!
> 
> I haven't revised because I'm winding down to the end of my college career and I don't have a lot of time to revise! I wrote it during class so yeah.
> 
> Keep those kudos and comments coming - they fuel me. B)


	3. Kyanna Delrio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when the babysitter calls in the middle of your date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wink wonk

“I haven’t done this in so long!” Kyanna laughs as she steps through your apartment door. You can tell right away, though, that this is something she’s had experience with. Her cheeks are still flushed from the bar, but you know she doesn’t need that to feel comfortable.

“Well, I hope I’m worth the wait.” You reach past her head and close the door behind her, while at the same time backing her up against it as it shuts. You end with her back against the door and your hand directly beside her head, so you reach in and capture her lips with yours.

Kyanna hums into your mouth, sliding her tongue along yours. She slides her hand up your back and into your hair, where she threads her fingers into it. She’s pulling you closer to her, and – though you could stay tasting her lips forever – her nipples are hard through her shirt, and it would be a lie if you said you hadn’t wanted to get your hands on them all night.

You kiss the corner of her mouth, then move your head down to capture her nipple in your mouth.

“Ah!” she gasps. The color in her cheeks deepens and her fingers tighten in your hair. You grin against her. The cloth of her thin shirt is damp, soaking through to her bra and onto her skin. The friction must be nicer than you thought, gently biting down through lace and cotton, because she lets out a high moan and tightens her hand in your hair.

Your knee comes back wet when you grind it up between her legs, and you can’t help it – you let out a gasping laugh.

“I told you!” she exclaims, her neck splotched red. You keep your mouth on her breast, sucking bruises that will show up a beautiful purple against her tan skin. “I – ah – haven’t done this in a while.” She’s embarrassed, but she’s even cuter when she’s stuttering and nervous.

“How long?” you ask, straightening your back pressing your foreheads together. The two of you are breathing the same air, labored and hot, and you’re pretty sure you’re getting light headed.

“Not since Philip was born,” she says, barely loud enough to hear. You grin when she tries to tilt her head to kiss you, but you pull back and lick your lips. If it’s been that long, you’re going to have to make this _good_.

Kyanna makes a face when you pull away from the kiss, caught somewhere between pissed off and embarrassed. Tangling your fingers in hers, you lead her toward your bedroom.

“Now that we’re somewhere with curtains…” you mutter, pressing her against this door now, tracing your fingers along the hemline of your shirt. Her belly flutters when you graze your fingertips over it, brushing enough to tickle. You meet her eyes, which are half-lidded and dilated. She’s blushing furiously again, and you can’t help but suck your bottom lip into your teeth when you look at her. Your cheeks are burning, too, and you know you probably look just as in the moment as she is.

After pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of her lips, you curl your fingers around the hem of her shirt and lift it. She goes to raise her arms as if you’re going to take the shirt off of her, but you let it sit above her breasts instead. Kyanna makes a confused little face, before you pull the cups of her bra down and lick your lips when her breasts spill out.

“Mama…” you gasp, taking a page from Jessie’s book. You glance up at her, gauging her reaction to the pet name, but she doesn’t seem to even have noticed. Her mouth is open and her gaze is somewhere else. She’s barely holding herself up against the door, and you realize it’s because her thighs are squeezed hard together, giving her friction and pressure where she wants it most.

“It’s been so long that you can’t even wait?”

She’s pulled out of her haze by your hand on her chin, angling it ever so slightly to brush your lips over hers. The muscles in her legs relax and she stops shaking, but she’s gaping and you’re sure she didn’t even realize she was doing it.

Instead of making her squirm under your gaze, you offer her mercy and drop to your knees, making quick work of unbuttoning and pulling her shorts down.

“If you can’t wait,” you purr, dipping your fingers below the waistband of her panties. “Then I’ll just have to give you what you want, huh?”

She’s _dripping_ , and you can see that it’s soaked the crotch of her panties through. As cute as they are, they’re also in your way, so you yank them down to see just how wet she is; you’re pleased to find that she’s become an ocean. The sweet taste of her on your tongue is refreshing, and you drink her down like a woman dying of thirst.

“Dude…” she moans. You smile before you suck hard on her clit, moaning when she fists a hand in your hair. It vibrates in just the right way that her other hand is in your hair now, and she’s bent over your body. She brings tears to your eyes with how hard she pulls, but it only makes you work her harder, pressing two fingers past her entrance and curling them.

_“Oh, I think I’ve found myself a cheerleader.”_

You don’t notice the ringtone until she’s tugging your head away from her.

“Augh, I’m so sorry,” she groans, and you sit back on your heels to watch her fish through her pocket for her phone. Her face falls – and consequently yours – when she sees the caller ID.

“It’s Tiffany,” she tells you, pleading look in her eyes. _Please don’t be an ass about this_. “I have to take it.”

You knew she had a kid, and you knew that at some point it was going to come up, but you don’t fault her for that. So, you shrug and wipe your mouth, setting your knees on the ground while you wait.

“Hey Tiffany! Yeah, don’t worry about it – is everything ok?”

You space out a bit as she talks to Tiffany, eyes trailing slowly around her body. She’s got a hand on her forehead pushing up her bangs, exasperated. Her eyes are on the floor, keeping focus on the conversation and anywhere but you. Eyes roaming, they slide over her kiss-swollen lips, down to her still pert nipples. Her abs are taught where they meet her groin, and you absentmindedly lick your lips when you take in the sight of her.

You make eye contact when you drag your eyes back up her body, and her cheeks flush in embarrassment. Tiffany’s talking her ear off on the other side of the phone, but it’s important enough that she has to stay on the line; Kyanna mouths an apology to you while she shrugs her shoulders.

She’s not talking much, mostly just listening to Tiffany and whatever is going on with Philip; she’s pulling her bottom lip into her teeth, then letting it go, then pulling it in again, gently plumping it with her teeth. Kyanna doesn’t have to tell you, but you can tell she’s still uncomfortably aroused, and talking on the phone to her babysitter isn’t helping matters.

It would be a shame to let that go to waste.

“Ahh!” she exclaims, tossing her head back against the door in surprise. She tries to respond to Tiffany asking if she’s ok, but she’s having a hard time finding words as you latch onto her clit again and suck.

“Ah, y-yeah Tiffany… everything is OK!” She can’t help but shout the last two syllables as you plunge two fingers back into her, curling them and pressing into the tight ball of nerves. “H-hold on!”

You can feel her glaring down at you while she covers the phone with her hand, but you continue to focus on the task at hand instead of making eye contact.

“Dude, knock it – haaaa – o-off! I’m on the ph-phone!” She’s trying as hard as she can to look stern, but the pleasure is winning out, and it’s coming out as more of a laugh than a reprimand. You flick your tongue and she has to press the phone to her chest and grip the end table.

“Kyanna?” Tiffany is asking, and she quickly puts the phone back to her ear.

“Yeah just h-hoooold on, Tiffany.”

You sit back on your heels and quirk an eyebrow up at her. Her cheeks are flushed and her chest is blotchy, so she’s not _not_ enjoying it.

“Do you want me to stop?” you ask, trying your best to keep the smugness out of your voice. There’s a hint of it there, but you’re not sure Kyanna notices.

She swallows hard and meets your eyes; the violet ring around her pupils is so thin you can barely see it. You ask her again, this time without words.

“No but… keep it down?”

Triumph tightens in your chest and spreads your mouth into a toothy grin. She looks at you with authority, so you wink mischievously and lean back in and capture her clit with your mouth.

“Tiffany?” she asks, picking the phone back up. You can tell she’s carefully schooling her voice, and she’s not doing a particularly bad job of masking her groans – which means you’re not doing your job particularly well.

“Yes, I’m going to need you to spend, ah, the night, if that’s o-ok. I’ll pay you tomorrow.”

You add a third finger with the two already coated in her fluids, and curl them hard while you like a particularly fierce strip past her clit. She has to cover her mouth with her hand, closing her eyes.

“Mmmhmm,” she agrees in an abnormally high voice into the phone, and you hear Tiffany asking her again if she’s really ok. You wait for her to open her mouth to answer, then curl your fingers just as she reaches midsentence. “My, ah, allergies are – hngh – acting – aaahhhh – uh-uh-up!”

She glares at you and you grin, kissing her clit with a wet smack.

“No, no, that’s ok! Let him watch TV, he doesn’t need to talk to m-me,” she almost moans into the phone. It all comes out as a quick string of barely audible words as you scissor your fingers, but the real treat is her reaction when Tiffany puts Philip on the phone.

You are _this_ close from barking a laugh when you hear the baby babble, and it feels almost wrong to be eating her out while her _son_ is on the line. Almost. If anything, it spurs you on and you make it your goal to break her before she can get Tiffany back on the phone.

“H-hi sweetie!” she gasps, and you go to work.

“Are y-you having fun with Tiff-Tiffany?” You take every technique that Kyu locked away in your subconscious and dredge it up. Your tongue works on its own, with muscle memory that you shouldn’t have. Kyanna’s knuckles turn light where she’s gripping your shoulder.

“Mmmhmmm,” she hums through gritted teeth. “Are you… aaaaahhhh…” The rest of the sentence falls off as you begin to curl your fingers quickly inside of her, coupling it with the quick work of your tongue. She swallows thickly and tries again, “Are you being g-good?”

There’s more baby babble, and it’s lucky that Kyanna doesn’t have to respond. You’ve wrapped a hand around her hip to hold her still so you can work at the exact spot you need to. She’s fighting you, uncontrollably trying to thrust her hips to take some semblance of control, but you’ve got a strong hold on her. You pull your mouth away and rest your head on her thigh, using your slicked fingers to rub fast across her clit.

Her thighs are shaking as she tries to speak into the phone, but she’s incoherent. She’s coming undone in your hands, eyes squeezed shut and muscles pulled taught all over her body. There are tears in your eyes again from her grip in your hair, but you don’t stop.

“Ah… ah!  Ah!!! Oh my god! Fuck!” she shouts, and the phone drops from her hand. She wraps that hand in your hair with her other one, and folds her body over you, shouting into your hair.

You let your hand off of her hip and replace your hand with your mouth, and she’s coming with a scream. She ruts her hips against your face, shaking and moaning and riding out her orgasm on it. You can feel the hot liquids gushing out over your face, and as much as you try to take into your mouth, most of it drips down your chin and onto your breasts.

Kyanna’s body still wracks with shivers as she comes down, hands slowly loosening their grip in your hair. There’s no baby babble coming from the phone, and Tiffany’s voice isn’t present, so you assume she heard and hung up. Your cheeks burn for the next time you see Tiffany, but you know your embarrassment doesn’t run as deep as Kyanna’s.

She knows it, too, and drags you up by the collar of your shirt from where you’re crouched on the floor. Her lips press hard into yours, then she’s laughing and shoving you across the room and onto your bed.

“Oh you are so _fucked_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a much harder time writing kyanna.  
> i feel like i don't know her as well? but like... I hope it was ok! orz


End file.
